Baby transformers
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is a universe where the war will never happen a never ending golden age. The transformers are toddlers and under the care of a human named Hannah so read about their adventures and see them grow up and go to school!
1. Chapter 1

Meet the babies

Megatron he is one of the oldest and the co-leader of the babies.

Optimus he is one of the oldest and leads the babies with Megatron.

Hot shot he is playful baby he loves hanging out with Wheeljack and his best friend is Side swipe.

Wheeljack he loves playing Hot shot and Side swipe but he can be a little loud.

Side swipe he is one of the youngest and he is quite playful and has a lot of good ideas.

Tidal wave he is the biggest baby and not very careful sometimes but he cares deeply about his friends and he hates soap but love the pool.

Switchblade she loves to help Megatron and Optimus lead the babies and she is one of the oldest and her best friends is Elita one.

Elita one she helps Optimus and Megatron she is also one of the oldest and her best friend is Switchblade.

Starscream he is quiet flier and very gentle but prone to being a cry baby his favorite toy which is comfort object is a plush giant anteater named Antsy.

Thundercracker he loves to play with Starscream and Skywarp but tends to blow things out of proportion and is mama's boy when it comes to Hannah.

Skywarp he is quiet playful but tends to be a little louder than he should.

Slipstream she is flier like her friends Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp and she has the biggest heart.

Bright light she is pretty cute but tends to be a little bossy and her best friends are Gazer and Quirky.

Gazer she is sweet and loving and she loves to watch TV.

Quirky she is one of the youngest and loves playing games with her friends.

Preceptor he is the smartest of the babies he tends to think things through before jumping to conclusions.

Demolisher he is pretty clumsy but when his friends need help his is the most trustworthy.

Meet the adults

Hannah she is the transformer babies main caregiver she makes sure they are happy and healthy and that they grow up to be fine adults.

Abigail she is Hannah's cousin she runs a bakery with her husband Darren and she loves it when the babies visit.

Travis he is Hannah's other cousin and helps take care of the babies and takes them places.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Transformers

 _This is series of stories of the transformers as infants on earth this is alternate universe were a war between the factions will never happen. A never ending golden age. You will see them grow up and go to school and they are under the care of human named Hannah who is their main caregiver and makes sure they are happy and healthy. So read their many adventures!_

The young transformers were playing in the playroom. SMASH! "Oops," Tidal wave said holding the toy he just broke. "Nice going Tidal wave," Cyclonus said laughing. Then Tidal wave began to cry. Hannah came rushing in "What happened?" Hannah asked. "Tidal wave what's wrong?" Hannah asked when she saw him crying. He showed her his broken toy. "Tidal wave that is the fourth toy you broke." She said. "Sorry," He said. "That's okay here trying this toy instead." She said handing him a toy. "Thank you." He said and began to play with it. Side swipe is playing with his toys along with the others. Then Sproing! "Uh oh" Tidal wave said. He knew would be in big trouble with Hannah when she finds out he broke another toy! Tidal wave tried to fix it but to no avail. Tidal wave began to cry. The others came over to try to cheer him up and saw the broken toy. "You broke another Hannah is not going to like this." Megatron said. "I tried to fix but can't!" Tidal wave said and began to cry again. Hannah heard the commotion. She saw Tidal wave crying over the toy. "Tidal wave the toy isn't broken it is supposed to do that," She said and showed him what it is supposed to do. Tidal wave laughed and did it and it worked. So Tidal wave kept playing with it.

The young ones were playing. Tidal wave was playing the xylophone. Cyclonus and Demolisher were playing castle. Optimus was playing with a pull toy. Elita was playing with her dollies with Switchblade and the other girls. While Thundercracker and some of the others were finger painting. Starscream was building with alphabet blocks. "These alphabet blocks would be more fun if I knew my letters," Starscream said. "How precious they are playing together. Tidal wave, Optimus, Megatron, Cyclonus, Demolisher,Thundercracker, Skywarp, Preceptor, Side swipe, Hot shot , Wheeljack, girls come over here." Hannah said and they came over and Starscream was still playing then he got up when he heard whispering. He asked them what they were talking about but they left. _What's with them?_ Starscream wondered. "Alright the cake recipe calls for two large spoonfuls of marshmallow but that sounds like a lot." Hannah said. "Marshmallow." Tidal wave said and ate what was in the spoon. "Tidal wave," Hannah said. "Hey what are you doing?" Starscream asked. "Oh feeding Tidal wave," Hannah said so Starscream left. He saw his friends hide something. He had the feeling that he wasn't wanted around. He Tidal wave played for a short while until the others called him over. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going take a nap." He said. He passed the kitchen and heard noise. "Alright what's going on!?" Starscream said entering the room. "Happy birthday Starscream!" Everyone said. "Wow what a surprise," Starscream said. Hannah handed him a present. "Open it," She said. He opened it inside was a plush anteater. "I love her, I'll call you Antsy." Starscream said.

The young ones were playing outside then Hannah came walking out. "Okay little ones here is your afternoon Snack." She said placing it on the table. Starscream was standing at the table when he landed and ate most of the snacks. "Oh I hope she has my favorite double, double chocolate chip cookies!" Hot shot said. The others ran over. "Starscream ate most of the best snacks again!" Optimus said. "It will be hard to get some sweets due to that fast flier who beats us everywhere." Megatron said. "*BURP!*" Starscream said. "Lucky I'm prepared for this my emergency lollipop." Cyclonus said pulling it out and licking it. "Bye got to have fun!" Starscream said and transformed and tried to fly but he could barely take off. "Huh?" He said and tried again and the same thing happened. Starscream's lip quivered and burst into tears. "Waaaaaaaaaaah" Starscream cried. The others ran over. "What's wrong?" Optimus asked. "I can't fly anymore!" Starscream screamed through the tears. "Don't worry we will teach you how to fly again don't cry." Hot shot said patting Starscream's head. They started one the swing puling and pushing it back and forth but it didn't work. Because Hannah said never jump off the swing. They decided to try the merry go round. "Hey Cyclonus can you help?" Megatron asked. "No." Cyclonus said. The merry go round didn't work either. He only fell on top of Cyclonus and he decided to help. "Me and my big fat mouth." Cyclonus said. So he wrapped him up in a blanket. "Looks like he's making him into a mummy," Side swipe said. "I don't want to be a mommy I want to be a daddy!" Starscream shrieked. The first time didn't work so they put roller skates and it did was give him a fun ride. "I'll never fly again." Starscream said while playing in the sand box. "We got to cheer him up. I know snacks Starscream love snacks just as much as flying." Hot shot said. So they went in to get a bunch of snacks. "Wow kids that is quiet a load." Hannah said. "It is for Starscream he can't fly so we are trying to cheer him up." Optimus said. "Well it is very nice of you to help your friend but I think I know what is wrong with Starscream." She said. They saw Starscream fast asleep on the ground. "Oh poor little seeker he is all tuckered out." She said. "I heard some place that sugar gives you energy." Side swipe said. "Well a little but you can have too much of a good thing." Hannah said. "That's funny!" Cyclonus said. "No it is the truth when you have too much sugar it can cause problems and make you wear out quicker don't worry Starscream will be fine in the morning." She said. The next day Starscream tried and he flied. Starscream was happy. "Okay little ones here is your morning snack." Hannah said. The kids were surprised when they saw the snacks. "These are healthy snacks they are tasty too." She said. Starscream ate a couple and said. "YUM!" The others tried and they thought it was good too. "They can have it I still have my lollypop." Cyclonus said and dropped and Starscream accidentally stepped on it. "Oops," He said. "Why you!" Cyclonus said. Starscream flew away and Cyclonus followed "You apologize!" Cyclonus shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Transformers chapter 2

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Starscream screamed. He was panting. He ran into the playroom where the others were playing and ran in. "It almost got me!" He screamed and ran into the room and jumped into the toy box. "Starscream you knocked down our blocks!" Bright light complained. "What's wrong Starscream?" Side swipe asked. "I was in the room where it was!" Starscream said. "You mean the toilet?" Hot shot said. FLUSH! All of them shook and went into the hall and saw Hannah come out of the bathroom. So they came up with some theories about the toilet. "It is a monster guarding the white roll and if you take it the monster will attack." Cyclonus said. "No it is a lamp with an evil genie! And if you are not careful you will be his prisoner forever." Hot shot said. "No it's a whirlpool that will suck into it and you will never be seen again." Bright light said. "No it's a fancy bird bath." Quirky said. "I bet Hannah's pet Myna bird Glitter wings wouldn't use that bird bath." Starscream said. So they went into the bathroom it wasn't a monster and they made a big mess. "What's going on in here, oh my." Hannah said when she saw the mess. They that Quirky got splashed. "Come on let's get you cleaned up Quirky." Hannah said. "Well what about the toilet." Starscream asked. "It is what big kids use instead of diapers' Quirky said. "Oh," They said.

BOING! BOING! The kids were bouncing on Hannah's chair. "Get the whale." Cyclonus said. "I like our old Hannah's chair bouncing game super fun zookeeper spies!" Thundercracker whined. "I want to hunt whales and zookeeper spies can't do that." He said bouncing on the wet chair. SPROING! A spring popped out of the chair. "Oooooooooooh. You broke Hannah's chair Cyclonus!" Hot shot said. "Kids," Travis said. "Uh oh Travis is coming," Skywarp said. "Alright kids it's time to settle down ouch. CYCLONUS!" Travis shouted. "Sorry," He said. "Let's go get Hannah a new chair." Travis said. Thundercracker refused but all of them went to the store anyways. "Come on not everything is going to be something you'd expect." Hot shot said. So they showed Thundercracker a good time with things that are unexpected. So Travis bought the chair the kids accidently stained. But when he got to the house Hannah bought a comfy beanbag chair. Thundercracker told Travis to except it because he did.

"Wake up. It is time to get up and start your day time have adventures all day. You may think I am super loud and crazy but you can't call me lazy." Said the wakey dino alarm clock. Optimus hit it. The kids woke up. "Hey what's Hannah's big idea of waking us up so early?" Starscream said picking up his favorite toy Antsy the anteater. "I know what today is probably the day of the picnic Hannah told us, there will be all kinds of fun and it is the only day we are allowed to eat whatever we want!" Elita one said. All the kids ran down the stairs. "Oh to think I had to drag you out of the bed for a trip to the doctor's office," Hannah said. "Doctor's office!" Cyclonus said. Everyone looked at Elita one and she shrugged. "Okay kids I leave with Nurse Macy. I will be getting my check up and getting my herbal bathes. I will be back after your check ups and flu shots." Hannah said. "Ah," The kids said. "Flu shots oh great." Cyclonus said. "Do we have to get them?" Side swipe asked. "Yes shots are only hurt for a second but getting sick is much worse you don't want to miss the fun do you?" Hannah said. "Okay." The kids said. "Hmmpf. I don't want a shot." Cyclonus said. "Quit complaining!" Hot shot said. "Yeah if you get said you will miss something fun Hannah has planned." Megatron said. "Okay I guess that makes sense." Cyclonus said. Starscream was playing with Antsy. "Okay kids time for your checkups kids." Nurse Macy said. The kids began to play touch things. The doctor came in. He stood there and stared the kids stopped. "Nurse Macy said it was okay if we touched stuff." Switchblade said. "Yep she is right, we have kid friendly office so go nuts, remember when I give you your shot it's going to hurt but it will hurt just for a second." The doctor said picking up Tidal wave. "When I give the shot squeeze someone's hand listen to a song on the head phones or count the fishies on the ceiling." The doctor said. "Tidal wave like fishies! Ne, two, six, twelve fishies." Tidal wave said because he can't count. "Alright you are all done Tidal wave." The doctor said. "Can I hold on to my anteater Antsy when I get my shot?" Starscream asked when it was his turn. "Of course the doctor said. Thundercracker's turn came up. "You know I think I might pass." He said. "There is lollypop in your future if you get it like the others." The doctor said. "Okay I will do it if Side swipe can." He said. Finally it was Cyclonus' turn he was last. Cyclonus was nervous but before he knew it was over. "Wow that wasn't so bad," Cyclonus said. "Hey kids," Hannah said. "Hey Hannah," They said. "Look all of you sporting band aids and have tasty lollypops." She said. "Hannah all of us had so much fun when can we come back?" Skywarp asked. "Not until next year but in a couple of months you will be getting your chicken pox shots." She said. "Okay" they said. "Wake up. It is time to start you're day," the wakey dino clock said and Megatron hit it. "Picnic day!" They said "Ready for fun?" Hannah asked them. "Yes" they said. They had such fun time.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby transformers chapter 3

"Look at that white stuff falling from the sky," Thundercracker said pointing. "White and fluffy!" Tidal wave said. "It looks like vanilla ice cream," Side swipe said. "Yeah," Starscream said. "I thought that too but it is actually frosting." Megatron said. "Yes sure is." Optimus said. The kids ran out but once they were outside it was so cold and ran back inside. "Hannah we want to go outside but it's so cold." Starscream said. "So you kids want to play in the snow? So let's get you dressed up for it." She said. So she got the kids all bundled up. The kids ran back out and Cyclonus tasted the snow. "Bleh, this isn't frosting it's just cold old frozen water!" Cyclonus shouted. So the kids began to play. They made snow angels and had snowball fight. They began to make snowman. "What should we call him?" Side swipe asked. "I got it Snowy." Starscream said. And so it was. Then the sun came out. And Snowy began to melt so they took him inside but it was still melting. Sadly Snowy melted. They mopped it up and placed it in a pan and put it the freezer and pulled him out. "Hannah look our melted snowman Snowy isn't snow anymore it is ice." Hot shot said. "Oh, you see water you put in the freezer becomes ice but snow is ice crystals." Hannah explained. "Look it's snowing again." Optimus said. "Yep go and play." Hannah said. "So Icy like this place?" Side swipe asked the new snowman.

The kids were digging in the sand box. "Do you think we will make to China?" Starscream asked. "I say around lunchtime." Hot shot said. Then a transformer child came over. "Starscream walked up and said. "I'm Starscream," He said shaking the bots hand. But the young bot was nervous. He came into the hole and grabbed a shovel. "That's mine!" Demolisher said. Starscream handed him his pail. "No that's Starscream's you can't use it!" Hot shot said. The kids ran in the house. "Hannah there is a weird kid in our sand box," Optimus said. "What do you mean kids?" Hannah asked. "We don't know who he is we just know he is weird," Megatron said. "Oh that's Hoist, he will be staying here for a while." Hannah said. "Hoist? But why isn't he talking to us?" The kids said. "Oh Hoist is a bit of a quiet child a bit shy and unsure of himself around new kids," Hannah said. "We aren't new here we have been here forever." Side swipe said. "But you are new to him but what is on the outside is as important underneath," Hannah said. "So try to be friendly." Hannah said. "Okay Hannah," The kids said. They took Hoist into the play room. "This is my truck it may be missing a few wheels but it works." Optimus said. Hoist took it and put in his sub space pocket. "Hey that's mine!" Optimus said. "Let him have it is broken." Optimus said. "Hey my ball!" Wheeljack said. Then Hoist saw the steam shovel model. "That's mine!" Megatron said. Hoist dropped it. "Look you broke it!" Megatron said. Cyclonus got an idea. They took Hoist outside. "This is called hide and don't seek, you stand here we count to 20 and we will find you," Megatron said. They started counting. They ran inside and into the playroom looked out the window and laughed at Hoist. Starscream made it back to Hoist. "I win I found you!" Starscream said. Then saw Hoist was crying then he saw his friends laughing. "I'll be your friend," Starscream said. The kids were playing and realized their broken toys were missing then they saw Starscream playing with Hoist. "What are you doing?" Hot shot asked Starscream. "I'm playing," Starscream answered. "You can't play with him he is weird!" Cyclonus said. "Hoist isn't weird Hoist fixes." Starscream said. "Wow our toys they're fixed." Bright light said. "Hoist fixed them." Starscream said. Megatron ran inside. "Okay prove it he said. Hoist looked at it. "I knew it!" Megatron said. "No Hoist is thinking." Starscream said. And like that Hoist fixed it. "Want to play?" Megatron asked. "Okay," Hoist said. "You can talk?" Optimus said. "He didn't talk to you because he doesn't know you," Starscream answered. So Starscream introduced him to his friends. So they began to play together.


	5. Chapter 5

Baby transformers chapter 4

Meet the other babies

Thrust he is one of the smartest but he is a bit of a bully.

Hoist he is shy smart and is good friends with Starscream.

Stinkbomb he is very nice but very stinky and loves nature.

Amby she comes over often and dreams of being a doctor.

Red alert he is Amby's best friend and loves playing doctor.

Cliffjumper he is quite fast play but tends to jump to conclusions.

Mirage he is Cliffjumper's best friend and his favorite game is hide and go seek.

Jazz he is very excitable and he loves music and his best pals are Blaster and Soundwave.

Blurr he is a bit of tough guy but rather sensitive.

Jetfire he is optimistic and lovable and likes to crack jokes.

Ramjet he is excitable strong and tends to overreact.

Sunstorm he is smart but a bit of a bragger.

Prankster she is fun loving and loves a good joke.

Novastorm he is happy playful and strong.

Windcharger she is strong brave and honest.

Turbine she is Windcharger's best friend and she has a good heart.

Knockout he is a bit full of himself.

Meet the older kids

Scavenger is a five year old who lives nearby and hangs around the kids and he grows ups with them and goes to the same school as him.

Meet the other adults

Ratchet is the school nurse at the babies' school.

Hannah's parents act as the babies grandparents.

Trevor is Hannah's boyfriend who gets along well with the babies.

Meet the animals.

Glitter wings she is Hannah's pet Myna bird whose favorite expression is "konchiwa stupid!"


	6. Chapter 6

Baby transformers chapter 5

The kids were playing. Starscream was playing with Antsy the anteater and got an idea. He said "I want to go to the zoo!" "Zoo!" The others said. The kids ran outside where Hannah was. "We want to go to the zoo!" They shouted. "Oh I would love to go to the zoo, of course we can go," She said. "Ya!" The kids said. "I'll ask Travis if he wants to come too." Hannah said. "Yay," The kids said. So Hannah called Travis and he said he would love to go to the zoo with them. "Alright kids buckle up," He said. They buckled up and Travis started the car and they headed off to the zoo. "Are we almost there?" Cyclonus asked. "Yes, just 10 more minutes, remember you each get one toy from the gift shop after we see all the animals." Hannah said. "Okay," they said. They arrived at the zoo. "Zoo, zoo, zoo, zoo, zoo!" They kids chanted. "Alright kids walk." Travis said. "Two adults and 17 kids under 3." Hannah said. "Here you go enjoy the zoo," the lady said. "Stay close kids that means holds hands with me or Hannah," Travis said. "Okay," They said. They saw elephants, tigers, lions, bears, kangaroos, pandas, monkeys, rhinos, and anteaters and some much more animals. Starscream got excited and said: "They're anteaters like Antsy." "Can we get some lunch I'm hungry," Demolisher said. "Sure it is time for lunch," Hannah said they had a tasty lunch. They left after they finished lunch and went to finish looking at the animals. They went into the gift shop and got new toys. The kids fell asleep in the car before they arrived home. "That sure was lovely day." Hannah said.

The kids were playing in pool. They heard music. "It's music," Starscream said. "Pretty music," Side swipe said. They ran over to the music. It was an ice-cream truck. "Hey kids you want ice-cream?" The man asked. "Yes," They said. "But do you have any quarters?" asked the man. "What is a quarter?" They asked. "It is coin that is worth 25 cents," He answered. "Oh," They said. They told Hannah they wanted quarters. Hannah told them if they wanted it they had to work for it. They did chores they spent their quarters except for Starscream and Preceptor who were saving theirs. "You two are crazy what is more important than ice-cream?" Cyclonus said. The ice-cream man was back at the curb. "Hey kids I have new ice-cream cone the double scooper with whatever sprinkles and ice cream you want." He said. "One with rainbow sprinkles and two scoops of chocolate." Optimus said giving him quarter. "No this one is two quarters." The man said. "We have plenty of quarters." Preceptor and Starscream said. "Give one to each of our friends." They said and each one got the one they wanted. "I guess saving quarters isn't so bad." Cyclonus said. So they all enjoyed their ice-cream.


	7. Chapter 7

Baby transformers chapter 6

"Alright is everyone here?" Travis asked. "You should know you are the only one who can count," Bight light said. "Here is quarter for each of you and be careful not to lose it." Travis said. "Cool! Someday I'm going to save a lot of these!" Cyclonus said. "Kids get into the car and no…" Travis started say. The kids ran out into the car. "Running." He finished. They made it to the candy store. "Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy!" The kids chanted. "Okay kids let's move it," Travis said. The kids ran in. "Hi," Thrust said. But no one said hi back so he got mad. "Hey Candy," Travis said. "Hello Travis, who was first?" Candy said. "Me, I want gummy sharks," Optimus said. "Here you go," Candy said. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome Optimus," Candy said. Optimus walked out and began to eat his candy. "Hi, may I have some candy?" Thrust asked. "I said may I have some candy?" Thrust said again. "I heard you the first time but if I share some candy with every kid there won't be any left for me," Optimus said and then Thrust took Optimus' candy. "Hey give that back!" Optimus said. "Sorry its mine now." Thrust said running away with it. Optimus walked in and didn't tell Travis what happened. When he saw everyone had candy and he didn't he felt left out. So Travis let him buy more and when he went outside Thrust took it again. Optimus came back out and didn't tell what happened again. Side swipe gave him a piece his candy. But then Thrust made him come out again. This time he brought Megatron with him and Megatron saw what happened. "Tell them what happened!" Megatron said. "No," Optimus said. "Okay I'll tell you see there was this really big kid." Megatron said. "Okay I didn't eat all my candy or dropped it. Some kid made me give to him," Optimus said. "Yes a really big kid," Megatron said. "Wait was it a kid with a squid like head?" Starscream asked. "Yes," Optimus said. "He tried to take Antsy but I ran away," Starscream said. "One time he took my bracelet and wouldn't give it back." Bright light said. "He ripped up the drawing I was going to give to Hannah," Preceptor said. "He threw my cake on the ground." Switchblade said. "He kicked sand in my face!" Side swipe said. "He's been picking on all of us." Optimus said. So they came up with all kinds ideas how to handle him the wrong way. "Hey guys, when I didn't have candy and you did I felt left out." Optimus said a told them his idea. They walked outside where Thrust was. "Can't we talk about this?" He said thinking they were going to hurt him. "Here you go this for you," Optimus said. "You are just giving me all this candy? No one has ever been this nice to me before, waaaaah!" Thrust cried. "What's going on?" Travis asked. "He's been picking on us." Megatron said. "What is your name?" Travis asked. "Thrust, my name is Thrust." Thrust said. "Have you been picking on the others?" Travis asked. "Yes," He said. "We decided to give our candy." Optimus said. "That was very good way to handle this but you could of come to me," Travis said. "We know now." Optimus said. "Thrust I'm still going to talk to your parents about your misbehaving," Travis said. Thrust nodded. "you want to come over and have a playdate?" Optimus asked. "Yes" Thrust said. Afterwards they enjoyed candy.

The kids were having breakfast. They finished. "Done," Tidal wave said. "Tidal wave it's food not clothes," Cyclonus said. Then Tidal wave placed the bowl on top of his head. "You kids are a mess time for a bath." Hannah said. Bath time started. The kids were having fun. "Come Demolisher get in the bath," Hannah said. "Okay even though I don't like water," Demolisher said getting in and getting clean. Tidal wave wasn't there. "Tidal wave Hannah said play time is after bath time." Demolisher said. "No don't like soap!" Tidal wave said. "Well I don't like water and I did it so you have to do it." Demolisher said. "No!" Tidal wave said and ran all around the house until Hannah found him in the dirty clothes basket. "Tidal wave you are making the dirty clothes even dirtier come on Mr. Dirty boy." She said picking him up. Tidal wave tried to get out of the bath. Hannah placed him in. "Cold!" Tidal wave cried. Hannah warmed up the bath and cleaned Tidal wave up. But Tidal wave didn't want out of the bath so the other kids got in the tub and began to play.


	8. Chapter 8

Meet more kids

Brawn originally a bully of the kids at preschool he thought he had tough because his name is tough but he is actually very sensitive.

Beachcomber he is cool, calm and collected and adores nature.

Bumblebee he goes to the same school as the kids and he hates being tease for his size.

Prowl he is young bot who dreams of being a police man.

Strongarm is Prowl's sister and share his dreams with him.

Sunstreaker he loves to paint and draw.

Hot rod he is strong and brave but has a thick skull.

Huffer he is very determined and a bit judgmental.

Grimlock he is very strong and has a gentle nature.

Ironhide he loves to play and learn but many of the kids call him a dork.

Chromia she is Ironhide's best friend but she has a secret crush on him.

Meet the teachers

Ms. Zimmer she is the kids preschool teacher.

Ms. Ants she is the art teacher at the school.

Meet the pets

Marcy she is the kids new pet puppy.


	9. Chapter 9

Baby transformers chapter 8

The kids saw the older kids enter the school bus. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Optimus asked Megatron. Megatron nodded. "Hannah, Hannah," They said. "What is it little ones?" Hannah asked. "We want to go to school," Optimus said. "You are too young for school. But in few months you will be starting Preschool." She said. "What's preschool?" They asked. "It is school for kids your age. You be there for two years." She said. "Is it fun?" They asked. "Yes it sure is it is like the carnival with nap." Hannah told them. "Can we practice at Preschool first before we go?" Megatron asked. "Of course." Hannah said. "Kids we are going to practice what you will do in Preschool. So you know what to do and how fun it is." She said. "Yay!" The kids said. "Is there finger painting?" Hot shot asked. "Yes," Hannah said. "What about lunch?" Tidal wave asked. "I have to pack your lunch for you Hannah answered. They went through all the things that they would do in Preschool.

Hannah was busy making pie tins. "Bright light you were right adding stars makes the pie tins look great. But what kind of pies to put in them?' Hannah said. "Apple pies!" Bright light said. "Your right you seem to be right about everything today Bright light." Hannah said. "Travis will you take the kids to the apple orchard?" Hannah asked. "Of course Hannah I would love too." He said and got the kids into the car. They arrived at the orchard. Travis tried to pick an apple but got face full of branch. So the farmer told them how to pick them. Bright light began to tell the others how to do stuff. "Cyclonus what are you doing?" Bright light asked. "Quality control. And they are good." He said. "Okay go home with big tummy ache then," Bright light said. They decided to have a contest and all of them tied. They did it right just differently. They brought the apples in. Tidal wave showed Hannah his mushed up apples. "Tidal wave that will be perfect for my apple tarts." She said. Bright light told her what happened. "Well you were right when you admitted you were wrong." She said. Then Cyclonus came in with groan. "Hey Cyclonus show Hannah your apples come on." Bright light said. "Okay," Cyclonus said and puked. "Ah, Cyclonus," Everyone said.


	10. Chapter 10

Baby Transformers chapter 9

"Yummy," The kids said. "Come on Cyclonus just taste? It's really good." Hannah said. "No," Cyclonus said. Then Hannah got an idea. "Here comes the airplane. Vroom. Come on open up the hanger the airplane is waiting." She said. Cyclonus opened his mouth and began to chew the food. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" She asked. "Pitoue!" Cyclonus said spitting it out. "Oh Cyclonus one of these days I will have to teach you kids table manners." She said. Riiiinng! Hannah grabbed the phone. "Hello yes this is Hannah I won, thank you so much." She said and hung up. "Who was it Hannah?" Megatron asked. "Oh the super market. I won a meal at Fancy Tour restaurant." She said. "Cool," They said. "But who to take?" She asked. "Take us!" Optimus said. "I doubt it due to today's breakfast. How about I teach you some manners and etiquette first then I'll take you." She said. "Okay but what are manners and that other word mean?" Starscream asked. "It means to act like little gentlemen and ladies at the table and public places." She said. "Then let's get started!" Thundercracker said. "Okay all set up." Hannah said. "Look hats." Bright light said. "No napkins go in ones lap little ones." Hannah said. So they put the napkins in their laps. Tidal wave put his spoon in the bowl and there was no food. "Waaaaah!" Tidal wave cried. "Tidal wave this is pretend and don't cry in restaurant it is very disturbing to the other diners." She said. "Yeah Tidal wave stop disturbing us, *Slurp!*" Cyclonus said. "No slurping Cyclonus it is very rude." Hannah said. "Okay Hannah." He said. They did very well. "Okay you all are coming with me." Hannah said. So they left to have a nice dinner.

"Oh I just love my book." Hannah said. "Gazer let me use the remote!" Quirky said. "Not till I'm done with it!" Gazer said. "Listen to this classical music Tidal wave you might learn something," Side swipe said. Tidal wave changed the music. "Tidal wave wants to dance Tidal wave like to boogie," Tidal said. Side swipe changed it back then Tidal wave changed it. "Hey!" Side swipe shouted. "Rock and roll!" Bright light said playing an electric guitar. "Man kids today with gadgets I can't hear myself think!" Hannah said. "Megatron it's my turn!" Cyclonus said. "No you're hogging Hannah make him stop!" Megatron yelled. "Cyclonus, Megatron everyone time out!" She said. Everyone stop. Hannah took the game and the remote the guitar. "Kids today don't know how good they have it you don't need all this, time to get back to basics. Pack your toothbrushes we are going away for the weekend." She said. She took out the brochure for the 1800's log cabin. The kids were shocked when they first got there. The guide explained that they had to work together to make stuff. "Look sunset time for bed." Hannah said. "In you go Tidal wave," She said. "Tidal wave in trouble?" He asked. "I don't think so," Bright light said. "We better get to sleep Hannah knows what she is talking about." Thundercracker said. Megatron and Cyclonus played their game pod for most of the night. Then morning came. "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" The rooster said. So the kids went straight to work except for Cyclonus and Megatron. When lunch time came around those two had berry fight. Travis told them to see Hannah. Then those two got themselves into a pickle and their game pod broke. Megatron told Cyclonus it was just a gizmo. Hannah said she hoped those two learned their lesson and the kids did the cleaning up and fell asleep soon after dessert. They left feeling pretty good. Hannah handed them their fixed game pod. They told her they had enough of it for a while. "We need to get back to basics." Megatron said. And Cyclonus agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Baby transformers chapter 10

Optimus was sitting in the yard with Megatron and Switchblade. "Hey guys have you ever heard Hannah tell you can do something when pigs fly?" Optimus asked. "Yes I've heard that was does it mean?" Megatron said. "Beats me," Optimus said taking a bite out of his apple and when pulled it out of his mouth there was a tooth in it! "Uh oh," They said. Hannah was painting her nails. "It always tickles so." She said. "Hannah, Hannah! My apple is growing a tooth!" Optimus said. "Optimus that tooth doesn't belong to your apple." She said. "It doesn't belong to your apple it is one of your baby teeth it must have gotten stuck when you took a bite and popped right out," She said. Optimus was surprised where he found the space where his tooth was. Hannah told him to put the tooth under his pillow for the tooth fairy. Cyclonus asked for an apple make his baby teeth fall out. Hannah told him he will just have to wait until one of his teeth gets loose. Everyone woke up in the morning and Optimus found a dollar under his pillow. Starscream discover he has a loose tooth everyone was shocked then Cyclonus got a funny look on his face too. "Huh?" He said and found a loose tooth too. "My tooth is loose too!" Cyclonus said. The others wiggled his tooth like they did too Starscream. "You're right!" Optimus said. Then they went outside pretty outside. Hannah told them they were going to the dentist. Starscream took a bite of his toast and the tooth fell out. "Wow I hope my loose tooth falls out soon!" Cyclonus said. They went to the dentist the others went in and got good checkups. Finally Cyclonus went in. "I have loose tooth," He said. The dentist grabbed it with some gauze and wiggled it around. "Well what about it?" He said. "It's out," The dentist said. "Wow," Cyclonus said. "It was so loose it would have fallen out on its own here." The dentist said handing him the tooth. That night Cyclonus and Starscream placed the teeth they lost under their pillows and the next day the found a dollar under their pillows! The others couldn't wait to lose their teeth. And soon they will lose more teeth.

Today the little ones were excited. Tomorrow they were heading for their first day of preschool. "Hannah we want to go to school now!" Cyclonus said. "I know little ones but you have to wait till tomorrow." She told them. "It's time to get up and start your day, have adventures all day! You may think I'm super loud and crazy but you can't call me lazy!" Wakey dino said and Hot shot hit it. The kids got ready. "Hannah can I take Antsy with me? It is big day and I'm scared," Starscream said. "Sure, but give me second to do something first." She said. She wrote Starscream's name on the tag. "Okay kids your lunches are ready." Hannah said. "Just ham?" Megatron asked. Hannah nodded. "Just turkey with Swiss?" Optimus asked. Hannah nodded everyone got the sandwich they wanted. Hannah got them all buckled up. "Hello Ms. Zimmer, these are my little ones." Hannah said. "Hi," they said. "Hello to you too." Ms. Zimmer said. They got into the room and met other kids. "Hi, I'm Beachcomber want to play?" Beachcomber asked the others. "Yes!" The other said. "Hi Hoist hi Thrust," Starscream said. "Hey guys it's great we are in the same class." Thrust said. Hot shot sat next to another young transformer. "Hi I'm Hot shot who are you?" Hot shot said. "I'm Blurr, nice to meet you." Blurr said. "Hi I'm Side swipe." Side swipe said. "Hi I'm Ironhide and this is my best friend Chromia." Ironhide said. "hey look there's a playground!" Optimus said. "Wow" They said. "Okay kids I'll pick you up at 2:30 and if you have any problems tell Ms. Zimmer and guess who is in the kindergarten class down the hall?" Hannah said. "Scavenger!" The kids said. "That's right," Hannah said. "Hannah we have question what's kindergarten." Megatron asked. "It comes after preschool." Ms. Zimmer explained. "Okay kids let's get started." The teacher said. "Ms. Zimmer, do we get use the playground?" Optimus said. "Yes you will at recess you will have two recesses a day." Ms. Zimmer said. "What's recess?" Wheeljack asked. "It is playtime at school." Ms. Zimmer explained. The kids began to learn their colors. "Okay kids it is time to learn the alphabet." Ms. Zimmer said. "What's the Alphabet?" a young transformer named Amby asked. "It's our system of letters." Ms. Zimmer explained. "A, B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y, and Z." They sang. "Recess" Ms. Zimmer said. The kids had a great time at recess but then it ended. "Okay kids time for lunch." Ms. Zimmer said. "Okay let's see who the line leader is for the boys. Megatron and who's the line leader for the girls Switchblade. Okay kids to the lunch room." Ms. Zimmer said. They ate their lunch. "Okay kids time to learn how to count." Ms. Zimmer said. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Everyone said. Then it was time for recess again and they had a lot of fun until Cyclonus scraped knee it was bleeding and he was crying the kids gathered around. Ms. Zimmer picked him up and took him to the nurse. The nurse cleaned the scrap with peroxide. When she did Cyclonus let out shriek. Not that the others blamed him they knew it would sting. Cyclonus calmed down after some medicine was put on it and band aid. Hannah came to pick them up. Hannah saw the band aid on Cyclonus' knee. "Cyclonus what happened?" Hannah asked. "I got hurt a recess." Cyclonus said. "Well I'm glad you're alright come on kids' time to go home." Hannah said. The kids couldn't wait to go back to preschool.


	12. Chapter 12

Baby transformers chapter 11

The kids woke up bright and early because it was time to go to preschool. They've been in school for at least a month they made new friends including twin brother and sister Prowl and Strongarm. They headed back to school after Hannah gave them their lunches and they got into the car and made it to school. "Hello kids ready for school?" Ms. Zimmer asked. The kids nodded. "Okay kids we have new student this is Brawn." Ms. Zimmer said. Soon as she left Brawn began to pick on some of the other kids. And the kids began to get too scared to speak up. He made them build a fort. "Hey you that goes over there!" Brawn yelled at Starscream and Starscream moved the block over to the other side. "He's so mean," Thrust said. "If he makes Starscream cry I'm going to…." Hot shot said. The blocks fell over. "Now, look what you did seeker!" Brawn yelled. And Starscream began to cry. Hot shot yelled at Brawn and told him he was just like any child. Brawn got upset and began to cry. Starscream kept on crying. "What's wrong this time Starscream?" Blurr asked. "I don't like seeing anybody cry," Starscream said. "Everyone stop crying and you stop with the crocodile tears." Hot shot said. "These are real tears why were you yelling at me?" Brawn asked. "You were picking on us." Wheeljack said. "I was only being tough because my name is tough." Brawn said. "Wait just because your name is tough doesn't me you have to be tough." Hot shot said. "If you're nice inside means you can show it." Side swipe said. "Want to be friends?" Thrust asked. "I guess I could always use a friend." Brawn said and they began to play together.

It was a fine Saturday. Then the kids got an idea. They want to see someplace where they could see sea life just like on the TV. So Hannah took them to the aquarium. "Hannah we have question. What's an aquarium?" Megatron asked. "It is where you get see all kinds of see life." Hannah said. "Like sharks?" Starscream asked. "Yes." Hannah said as they drove into the parking lot of the aquarium. They walked in. The kids were so amazed. They saw stingrays, sharks, fish, cuttlefish, eels, and so much more. They were so amazed by all the animals especially when they fed the sharks. They went into the gift shop before they left and each one got one toy they wanted. "Hannah we had some much fun when can we come back?" Skywarp asked. "Yeah!" The others said. "Sometime soon like in a few months I loved coming here and I will take you to another aquarium this one is in Oklahoma where my parents live. You will like it." Hannah said the kids cheered.


	13. Chapter 13

Baby transformers chapter 13

Hannah was making breakfast for the kids. She knew that they were excited soon they will have their first Thanksgiving at her parents' house in a few days. The kids came down the stairs. "Morning Hannah," They said. "Morning little ones I hope you're all packed because guess who we're going to see and spend Thanksgiving with," Hannah said. "Grandma and Grandpa!" They said. "That's right." Hannah said. The next day they piled into the car. They made it there in few hours. "Grandma! Grandpa!" They said. "Hey kids," Grandma and Grandpa said. "What's the big deal about Thanksgiving?" Cyclonus asked. "It's about being thankful for what you have and spending time with family." Grandma answered. "Okay Grandma." The next day the kids helped make Thanksgiving dinner. "Okay kids dinner is ready so get in to your seats." Grandpa said. They gave thanks. "Okay kids got anything to be thankful for?" Hannah asked. "I'm thankful for my friends and school and Glitter wings," Starscream said. "I'm thankful for my friends too," Cyclonus said. "I know one thing all of us should be grateful for Hannah," Optimus said. "And I'm thankful for you little ones." Hannah said. That was a great Thanksgiving.

It was almost Christmas it's a week away and the kids were on Christmas vacation. Hannah was making waffles for breakfast Starscream loves it when Hannah makes waffles. The kids came down the stairs. "Morning Hannah," They said. "Morning little ones." Hannah answered. They sat at they're spots on the table. Hannah looked and Starscream wasn't there. "Where's Starscream he never misses breakfast when I make waffles." Hannah said. "He's in bed," Cyclonus answered. "I told it was time to get up but he turned over." Hot shot answered. "I'll go check on him." Hannah said. She went upstairs into the kids' room and found Starscream in bed. "Starscream it's time for breakfast," Hannah said. "I don't feel good Hannah," Starscream croaked. "Tell me what's wrong," Hannah said. "My throat hurts." Starscream replied. "Okay come downstairs and have breakfast and I'll make your favorite kind of hot tea, okay?" Hannah said. "Okay," Starscream croaked. He got out of bed and followed Hannah down stairs. Starscream finished his breakfast and he said his throat hurt when he swallowed. Hannah decided to take his temperature. "Hmmm 101.2 degrees. Go lie down," She told him. Starscream got cozy on the couch. The other kids tried to help Starscream feel better but Starscream was feeling pretty bad. Hannah took his temperature little while later. "Oh, 102.6," Hannah said. Hannah went to the phone and called Travis to come over and watch the kids he asked why she said Starscream had sore throat with high fever and that she had to take him to the hospital. Travis came over. Hannah left with Starscream. Starscream walked up the stairs holding Antsy tight. The doctor looked at Starscream and said he had to have tonsillectomy. Starscream got bracelet with his name on it. "It has your name on it so everyone in the hospital knows who you are." The nurse said. Starscream was lead down the hallway it was children's hospital so Starscream had plenty of children to keep him company. Starscream was next door to young bot named Swindle. Swindle, had to get tonsillectomy too. He was getting his later that day while Starscream was getting his done tomorrow. "Okay Starscream I'll be back tomorrow before your operation." Hannah told him. When Hannah left Starscream cried. Hannah came back the next day like she promised the nurses were keeping Starscream busy one was taking his temperature on was giving him pill, one was taking his blood pressure and one was about to give him a shot. "It's going to hurt Starscream." She said. Starscream squeezed Antsy tight and closed his eyes. "Starscream you can open your eyes now it's over." The nurse said. The nurse was right it was over Hannah held Antsy when Starscream went into the operating room. When Starscream woke up he didn't know what had happened his throat hurt and he was dizzy. The nurse told him the operation was success and it would be a while before he could talk with a strong voice. The next day Starscream felt a lot better even ate some ice cream and Starscream ran into Swindle in the play room kids were making ornaments to take home. Starscream painted a reindeer on his. Swindle paint a Christmas tree on his. "Hi I'm Swindle," Swindle said. "I' m Starscream" Starscream told him. "Nice to meet you," Swindle said. "Are you new to this town?" Starscream asked. "Yes I am I'm going to school in Ms. Zimmer's class after Christmas break." Swindle answered. "That's my preschool class." Starscream said. "So we'll be seeing one another at school so want to color some pictures?" Swindle asked. "Sure and maybe if you asked your parents you can come over to Hannah's house and play." Starscream said. "I would love that." Swindle said. The next Starscream came back home and his friend were glad to see him and he told them about his new friend Swindle. "He met Swindle at the hospital he is around you kids age." Hannah said. Two days later it was Christmas. The noise! The excitement! The kids had great time and so did Hannah.


	14. Chapter 14

Baby transformers chapter 14

Sequel Transformer Kids

The baby Transformers are about to start first grade and they will continue to grow.

Just wait and see more of their adventures.


End file.
